Alice: The Real Story
by CrocodilesAndChippedCups
Summary: Everything you've ever been told about Alice in Wonderland is wrong. She never came to Wonderland, she was taken. Accompany Alice through death, pirates, and a certain Hatter who helps her find true love.
1. Chapter 1

_'Mother! No!' My voice echoes out across the room. I stand there helpless, watching my mother die right in front of me. I watch as the Queen rips her heart out, crushing it to dust as she crumples to the floor lifeless. She's motionless on the ground now, right next to my father. I scan the room sobbing once more as I see father's head a few feet away from his body. He was beheaded exactly two minutes ago. I don't know how much more of this horror I can take but suddenly the Queen is standing right in front of me. 'Go ahead, kill me just like you did my mother and father.' The Queen laughs, but it sounded more like snakes hissing as she looked at me. 'Oh sweet Alice, I'm not going to kill you.' She leans closer to me and whispers 'you belong to me now…' I swallow, terrified as the Queen starts walking out of our cottage, that had been safe and peaceful only minutes before. She dragged me along but yet her hands did not touch me, it was if invisible hands were dragging me forward against my will. _

The scene dissolves and I wake up in my room in the castle, sobbing. I've lived in here for the past ten years, ever since the Queen took me from my home. I pretend she's my mother because I know this will spare my life even longer. She's normally kind but if I ever do something wrong then I gain punishment. I try not to do anything that will rouse her anger but sometimes it is unpredictable. Voices downstairs tell me she's brought company. "Another suitor with my luck," I mumble to myself. She always seemed to try and marry me off ever since I turned seventeen. 'It's only proper for a princess to marry early.' She always said as her explanation. I roll my eyes and get out of bed, throwing on a simple blue dress with a white apron over it as was my custom. The Queen didn't like when I dressed in this matter, especially around guests but it was well worth it. I liked moving around and those ballgowns made it impossible.

Later that night

The suitor left claiming I was "too independent and cheeky for my own good," which was really my intent. I didn't want to be married off to some charmer who'd ignore me once we got to his kingdom. I was tired of hearing the abuse of my mother's words after he left so I decided I'd attempt escape. I climb out my window with a satchel across my left shoulder and dart for the woods. I had no time to waste, and I was already in a short time frame as it was. I finally stopped after nearly four hours of ceaseless running. My thighs hurt and my lungs burned. The trees around me were filled with black, rotten apples and no light shown through the thick leaves. Strange noises fill the air but I shrug it off and lie down. I was tired, I needed rest, this trip was going nowhere but somewhere was exactly where I needed to be. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is a strange creature flying through the trees and then there's only blackness filling the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here, lass?" I hear as I snap to attention, waking up and pulling out a knife. "Running away from my-…..none of your business. Who are you?" I ask, eyeing the man cautiously. I could tell a lot about him just by his looks alone. He held a salty scent, which told me he traveled by sea a lot. He smirked at me as he said "My name is Killian Jones…" He gave a polite bow before adding "But I go by my more colourful nickname, Hook" I puzzled over this seemingly absurd nickname before I caught sight of the gleaming, silver hook where his left hand should've been. I turn my head sharply hearing a crackle of leaves from somewhere in the vast forests. "Come with me, lass. If you're running away, you'll need some safety." I could tell there was something greedy in his voice; he wanted me for more than to save me from dying out here. There was nothing else I could really do so I nod. "Alright…I'll come with you."

When we arrive at his ship, I look at it in amazement. It was a large, beautifully crafted vessel with giant white sails. They billowed in the wind, only making the scene more breathtaking. "I can see you like the ship," He smirked, standing at my shoulder. "That'll make you much more comfortable staying here." I tensed up, shaking my head quickly "I only seek easy passage from Wonderland, and then I'll be on my way." He quirks an eyebrow at me and moves closer, resting his right hand on my waist gently. Then he whispers in my ear "Why leave, love? I can give you anything you desire while aboard my ship." I suck in my breath sharply and close my eyes, not able to deny that I didn't want this. Finally, I nod softly and mumble "We'll see, it will depend..." He smirks again and guides me onto the ship, obviously confident that I would stay with him. And maybe I would, he seemed to like adventure like I do. The moment I stepped on the ship though, I felt all eyes of his crew fall on me. "This you're new one?" A tall, burly man asks Hook and he grins back at him. "This young lass is different, Burkley." He says simply and then leads me off to show me to my quarters. He opens the door to the Captain's cabin and smiles. I look up at him, shock obvious on my face. He wanted me to stay to stay with him? I bit my lip as he said in a low voice "This is your room now. I hope you don't mind staying with me…" I swallow softly and nod, looking into his gorgeous sea green eyes. "Of…Of course I don't mind." He smirks and takes my hand, slowly leading me over to his bed. "I'm glad, love. This is the best place for a lass such as yourself to stay." I give another weak nod and sit down, trying hard to focus. He sat in front of me and gently moves himself closer though I could barely tell. Just before I realized what was going on, his lips were on mine and nothing seemed to matter for the time being. I gently pulled him closer, unaware of the smirk growing on his face as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I couldn't possibly think of a finer way to fall in love with someone and so I decided then and there that he was my one love. "I will stay…" I whisper quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were simple and easy for me. Hook and I spent our nights curled up together and during the day he worked hard while I spent my days sitting in the cabin. It wasn't so much that I wanted to stay there, but he told me it would be best for me. One day, I was incredibly bored and I decided that I wanted to explore the ship. As I opened the door, I looked around to make sure Hook wasn't in the hallway. I was lucky to find that he was probably up on the very top deck, manning the wheel. Gaining more courage, and with it more curiosity, I quickly start my exploration of the ship that had become my home. Scattered voices came from up and down the hall from the various men on board. Suddenly, from one of the rooms I heard Hook's voice and I decided to listen in to the conversation. "Of course I'm not going to keep her. I'm going to wait until the Queen offers up money for the lass, then I give her back saying she tried to sneak off on my boat..." Hook laughed. The other voice, obviously Burkley, chuckled along with him. I was terrified at the thought, and incredibly saddened by the fact that Hook never truly cared for me. Suddenly, Burkley's voice interrupted my thoughts "For a moment, I really did think you loved the little rat. She's a beauty, I'll admit that…but you normally chase after the raven-haired ones. Like Milah, for instance..." A sound that couldn't be anything other than Hook slamming his hand down on a table rang out from behind the door. "We will_ NOT_ mention her again! Do you understand, Burkley?!" I quickly back away from the door and scurry back into the Captain's quarters. For a moment, all I did was think about how stupid I was to let myself be played like that. He was a pirate, and pirates were never faithful to anyone, not even their crew more often than not. I knew that our ship had gone through a portal to a place called the Enchanted Forest, and we were to dock by morning. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I got up and grabbed a brown satchel from the desk beside me. The Captain's quarters held most of the jewels and coins they'd taken from any village raids, so I used that to my advantage and quickly started putting anything I could fit into the bag. Even if he never noticed the missing items, it'd give me satisfaction to know he didn't have them any longer. Finally, to make things that much more risky, I placed the only drawing he had of this 'Milah' character into my bag since I'd assumed she was important to him. Hours passed as I waited for us to dock so I could carry out my final plans of escape. When I finally heard the cries above that we'd finally pulled into the shores of this new world, I got up and quickly pulled my cloak over my head. I followed some of the men out, claiming Hook had let me go visit the shore. As they turned for a nearby village, I took that as my cue and I ran for the woods, laughing to myself. I was finally completely free and I loved every second of it. Suddenly, I found myself on the ground, cursing under my breath. I glanced up at whatever had gotten in my way, noticing a tall, brunette man peering down at me. "Who the hell are you?" I ask him, pushing myself back up. He smirk, motioning for me to follow him silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly thinking, I grab a jeweled dagger from my satchel and pin him to the wall, the dagger at his throat. "Tell me who the hell you are or this goes right through your neck..." The man, who couldn't be much older than me, swallows thickly but never loses his smug smile. "My name's Jefferson and you'd do much better in these woods following me, rather than killing me." I frown deeply, hating how right the men I meet are. Slowly I lower the dagger, sighing "Alright then, Jefferson…I have no idea where I am or what I'm doing so…lead the way." I motion for him to start moving and he does, chuckling to himself. "So tell me then, blondie, do you have a name?" I huff at the poorly given nickname, shaking my head. "You don't get to know…" He turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow "So, you're allowed to nearly kill me for my name but you get to be the mysterious blonde I get to lead through the woods?" He clicks his tongue, shaking his head "How inappropriate..." I point my finger at him, directing him to keep going forward. "You'll learn my name when you gain my trust…and frankly, I'm not trusting men at the moment." He chuckles again, shaking his head. "Wonder what could've caused that…" At this point, I was getting rather irritated with Jefferson, but it beat getting brought back to Wonderland. We walked in silence for the rest of the trip till he pointed to a small cottage. "It's not much, but something tells me it'll do just fine for you. Am I correct in assuming as much, blondie?" I tense up, narrowing her eyes at him and I say stiffly, "It will have to do for the time being." He smirks, obviously looking proud of himself and I roll my eyes. "Call me blondie one more time, and I won't hesitate to kill you." He puts his hands up in a surrendering manner, trying stiffle a laugh. "Well, what do you want me to call you then? I can't know your real name, but I can't call you blondie." I sigh, wracking my brain for an acceptable name. Finally, I decide to give him the name that I went by only with my parents. "Call me Allison…" He seems satisfied by the answer, but I know he won't stop till he discovers who I truly am. "Alright then, Allison…shall we?" I nod and he leads me inside the small home, rambling about something that doesn't register in my mind. "Allison? Are you alright?" I snap out of my daze, wiping a stray tear from my eye before he can see it. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble quietly, refusing to show my weakness. In all actuality, this place reminded me so much of my home before the Queen took my family away. He looks at me like he doesn't quite believe me, but the sharp glare I give him leaves no room for questions. "So…" He clears his throat a bit, looking around "Find this place suitable for your taste?" Memories of my parents being murdered cause me to hesitate before I nod softly. "It's fine, thank you Jefferson…" A smile barely crosses my face, somehow feeling safer, but I don't let the thought stay in my mind. My fear of being hurt again prevented me from wanting to be close to him. Jefferson kneels by the fireplace, slowly getting a fire going. "I won't be staying here long, you know…" I say quietly, fiddling with the strap of my bag.


End file.
